


Joesonghamnida

by Irrelefante



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelefante/pseuds/Irrelefante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ti, niño sincero, corazón abierto. A ti: joesonghamnida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joesonghamnida

Él le ama más de lo que se ama a sí mismo.

 

Shim sabía que algo así sucedería desde que, luego de detener a unos imbéciles aburridos de golpearlo, notó cómo volteaba desde su carpeta en la primera fila para mirarle no prestar demasiada atención a la clase desde la última silla. No fue con esa intención; honestamente, era que detestaba a esa clase de personas, y, por otra parte, Choi era un buen corredor que no se metía con nadie.

 

A estas alturas, podría decírselo, y nada cambiaría. No lo ha ocultado, es simplemente que durante los primeros meses de acecho - _¿puedo sentarme aquí?_ , en el comedor _; ¿puedo mirar tus notas?_ , muchas clases _; ¡puedes tomar mi toalla!_ , al terminar el entrenamiento- escasamente le dirigía la palabra al muchacho. Shim se limitaba a asentir y dejarlo ser a dos pasos de su silencio. Hasta que su silencio dejó de ser muralla; lo supo porque Choi lo interpretaba bien desde el otro lado.

 

Como una mancha en los jean’s que deja de ser tal con el tiempo -no se ha ido, sino que los ojos se han acostumbrado-, así, un día Shim escribió la palabra amistad en el pizarrón y pensó en Choi. En Choi y su personalidad frágil y magullada, en Choi y su manía de aplastarse la moral medio en broma muy en serio.

 

Amarlo a él más que a sí mismo. ¡Muchacho tonto!, piensa Shim. Y no hay nada que haya podido hacer para cambiarlo. Es cierto que suele detenerlo a media oración de una autocrítica innecesaria, pero ayudar a Choi, ayudarlo desde el núcleo de todos sus problemas, es imposible. Él crece, aprende, se valora un poco más cuando le ayudas a señalar sus logros; pero si su autoestima da un estirón de dos centímetros, su cariño hacia quienes lo ayudan crece yardas. Así que Choi mejora, sí, y Shim está en Plutón de lo enorme que lo ve.

 

Es imposible. A Choi le tiemblan todas las esquinas, ¿pero su corazón?, ése es firme y convencido. Y no hay gesto que lo estremezca.

 

-         ¡Shim sunbaenim!

 

Tiene el cabello húmedo y disparado hacia todos lados. Ha de haber corrido desde las duchas hacia esta aula que anda desolada como siempre los sábados.

 

-         Shim sunbaenim -repite, tras tomar aire, encorvado contra la puerta-, ¿te hice esperar mucho? Acabo de leer tu mensaje.

-         Será que lo acabo de enviar hace cinco minutos.

-         Oh.

 

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Shim le indica la carpeta de enfrente, aquella que ha sido del otro durante los últimos dos años: la penúltima fila de la última columna, o, lo que es lo mismo, la silla delante de la suya.

 

El recién llegado así lo hace, se sienta de lado, con las piernas hacia la ventana, con todo el rostro ofrecido a su compañero, como es habitual.

 

-         ¿Sucede algo? –Pregunta Choi. El otro entiende su desconcierto: no hay manera de que él, Shim Changmin, entrene un sábado, ni aunque la final interestatal de atletismo sea en una semana.

 

Ondea una mano en el aire para espantar las preocupaciones de Choi, luego rompe su propia holgazana posición en la que se encontraba sentado, para revolotear una estrecha bolsa de papel junto a su zapatilla izquierda.

 

-         Ten.

 

Choi hace lo de siempre: Deja la coherencia y el protocolo de humano sociable, se abstrae entre la bebida sobre la carpeta y los ojos de Shim, busca porqués, con las uñas y a carne viva, quiere que la fresa licuada en leche y el merengue de encima signifiquen mucho más que tres años de amistad.

 

Shim tiene que rodar los ojos para que Choi se despabile y se apresure a coger el frappé de fresa. Con el sorbete menta entre sus labios, le sonríe con ojos tintineantes a su compañero.

 

-         ¿Quieres un poco, Shim sunbaenim? –Le ofrece tras verlo observar la ventana como si pudiera ver la forma del viento entrar con apuro al aula.

 

Él niega.

 

Más que verse como un niño, Choi es como uno. Cree en Shim, se amolda a su actitud parca y mordiente, y confía en que ninguna de sus espinas será para él.

 

En unos minutos Shim le hará saber que no aplicó para la misma universidad que él, Konkuk, y que lo dejó vivir de la suposición y la no negación directa de que así sería. Le alzará la barbilla y le repetirá que Konkuk tiene el mejor programa deportivo del país, que va a llegar lejos ahí, hasta las olimpiadas del ‘18 si se lo propone. Luego, a la par que ve que en sus ojos se rasga la esperanza y se asoma el rencor –al fin, Choi, ¡al fin!-, le informará que a él el sobre de KyugHee, la universidad a la que quiso aplicar, le llegó unos días atrás ya, y que se va el martes después del último examen, para buscar un buen departamento y comenzar a adaptarse a la nueva ciudad.

 

Y le dirá _Choi, vas a estar bien_ , como si él lo supiera. Como si no ser una flor que estalla, honesta, ante cualquier brisa de esperanza, lo hiciera un adulto. Como si ser un apático insufrible hiciera de él un entendedor de la vida, del riesgo de vivir con todas sus letras.

 

-         ¿Llegó tu sobre de Konkuk? –Comienza el mayor.

Esta tarde de sábado, soleada y fresca, Choi, hundido en el pecho de Shim, es más honesto que éste. Más honesto, más terrenal y más valiente, cada que retrocede la cabeza unos centímetros y regresa a él, golpeándole la clavícula con la frente, una y otra vez. Él llora y rechina los dientes y pregunta _por qué, sunbaenim_ ; el otro suelta palabras que no confortan debido al tremendo agujero que hay en ellas.

 

Tan valiente cuando, en la bifurcación de calles que llevan una a la casa de los Choi y otra a la de los Shim, Minho, por primera vez, se prohíbe caminar esas ocho cuadras extra con su amigo, las cuales luego tiene que regresar solo; en vez de eso, le roba un beso, pequeño y sin sabor, antes de voltear hacia el camino a casa.

 

Él no va a despedirlo a la estación de autobuses, tres días después. Shim no se sorprende, pues sigue encerrado en la no esperanza, en esa distancia entre él y el mundo, que le permite observar las cosas pero no tocarlas ni olerlas ni pincharse.

 

Aun así, Minho fue una brisa rosa pastel, dulce y mojada que le señaló la última ventana que se olvidó cerrar. Y fue delicioso. Y fue tan poco.

 

 

 


End file.
